The present disclosure relates digital video processing, and more specifically, to techniques for identifying frames within instances of video content that contain depictions of a content entity and dynamically generating digital content using the identified frames.
With the evolution of standard languages and protocols for implementing web services and related technologies, many web site operators incorporate dynamic content into their web pages. In many cases, such dynamic content is retrieved from external web services or applications. In some instances, such external web services or applications may be freely accessible via the Internet. Examples of conventional types of dynamic content that are available via existing web services include driving directions, weather information, and product descriptions and reviews.
Many forms of digital content, however, are still generated manually by users. For example, many digital videos are still filmed and edited manually by one or more users, and the thumbnails for such digital videos are typically selected manually as well. Such manual content generation generally increases the cost and decreases the scalability of such web sites, as the web sites may need to hire a number of additional employees to produce additional content for the web sites, and generally the amount of content produced will roughly scale linearly with the number of content-producing employees. Moreover, the quality of the digital content being produced can also scale with the cost of producing the digital content, as more expensive equipment, software, and content producers, as well as more time spent producing the content, may be needed to produce the highest quality digital content.